Petals
by X-Feli-Chan-X
Summary: Angsty-fluff! Petals are floating in the wind... RoyXEd


**Hello Peoples!**

**So this is a one-shot, that I thought up while watching ****Peter Cottontail****.**

**Don't ask me how I thought up of it…I don't know how I did…It was about the point were Irontail (I immediately thought of automail…) had taken over April Valley, and was twisting a tulip… Yeah, I was bored to death and had seen the movie for like the umpteenth time (my brother likes to watch it)**

**Anyway enough ranting…**

**This takes place when Edward is on the other side in Munich, want to make sure that's clear, so its post –CoS.**

**By the way this is my first third person P.O.V. fiction! Yay!**

**Warning….umm…REALLY sappy, and angsty fluff! **

**Please R & R**

**I hope you will all enjoy this and have a Happy Easter!**

"He loves me, he loves me not," Edward whispered.

Petals falling slowly, floating in the light breeze.

Thoughts of the lover he left behind in Amestris hovering in his mind.

Blissful nights spent together, soft kisses exchanged after work and during dates, playful banter in the office on rainy days…

The happiness on Roy's scared face when Edward came back to save Amestris. The sadness, heartache, and understanding when Edward told him that he had to return, and when he had turned and went back into the foreign airship.

"He loves me, he loves me not," The once bright and fully blossomed daisy, was now holding few petals, as Edward continued to carefully pluck at it.

Afternoon light of a lightly cloudy day in Munich filled the vicinity. Edward sat on a lonely grassy hill, just out side of the bust little town.

Today was the first dreadful anniversary of the day he had left his world behind for good.

He had a small pile of daisies next to him, it was decreasing in number as the petal-less stalks increased.

"He loves me, he loves me not," A small ray of sunlight danced in his golden hair, tawny eyes narrowed, one petal left on the flower. He picked up the next flower to continue the monotonous process.

Ed closed his eyes as a strong gust of wind blew his bangs around his face causing them too flutter in the breeze along with his loosely tied ponytail.

He shivered; travel coat a few feet away, discarded upon arrival. A thin button-up white dress shirt with a black strap on his automail arm, and brown slacks were all he wore. Shoes placed with the coat.

"He loves me, he loves me not," Edward continued his mantra in a dull tone, eyes not really seeing anything, hands not really feeling the petals.

His mind drifting off to when he had sat by Hughes' grave waiting for Roy to finish his paperwork.

Back then, he'd been in the same position he was in now.

* * *

**The day was chilly, sun hidden by a cover of clouds, sun filtering through small holes in the clouds.**

**"He loves me, he loves me not," Edward was picking thought the small weeds. Plucking the petals for the fun of it, playing an old game he, Alphonse, and Winry played as kids.**

**Amber eyes bright, blond bangs free of his braid, waving to-and-fro in the breeze.**

**The sound of grass crunching came from behind Edward. He didn't bother turning to face the newcomer.**

**"Do you **_**really**_** not know of my feelings for you?" A deep baritone voice question sarcastically.**

**"Roy!" Edward squealed in shock as Roy lifted him up from under his arms.**

**Roy held Ed up so that his feet were just dangling off the ground.**

**Edward tilted his head back a bit and stared wide eyed into Roy's loving blue irises. **

**Roy moved his head down over Ed's mouth, hovering just above his lips.**

**"I love you, I love you so much," his moving lips just touching Ed's still ones, before dipping down and kissing Edward lightly.**

**Pulling away and kissing Edward's forehead, setting him down.**

**"I love you, I love you so much," Roy whispered in Ed's ear as he wrapped his arm around his waist guiding him down the hill.**

**"I love you, I love you so much," Another kiss at the gate of the cemetery, before walking to Roy's small but welcoming home.**

* * *

"He loves me, he loves me not," He continued, barely noticing the shadow that had blocked the dim sunlight from him.

Barely hearing the crunch of the dry grass as the person walked up to him.

"He loves me, he loves me not," Edward drawled lowly.

The mutilated flower was taken from him.

His golden eyes narrowed and darted upward, glaring at who ever interrupted his lonely game.

Only to be met with a dark midnight blue eye, a patch over the man's left eye, and dark hair.

"Just a dream," Edward muttered as he looked back down to the grass, searching for the daisies.

Large warm hands grabbed both sides of Ed's face, and brought him back to the figure in front of him.

"A dream, huh? Well Fullmetal," Ed's eyes widened. _No one_ in this world called him that.

"I didn't know you _still_ don't understand."

The person had pale skin, a dark beautiful blue eye filled with concern, jet-black hair that looked soft to the touch. A large black eye patch hiding most of the left side of his face.

He wore a black, slightly dressy jacket, formal blue button-up, that through the shirt you could tell he had a well toned body, one that only someone from the military could have hoped to achieve. A pair of dark slacks that hugged his figure nicely finished him off.

"Edward Elric," The man continued, deep low voice practically echoing in Ed's ears.

"I love you, I love you so much."

The man was obviously Roy Mustang. Everything in Edward;s mind screamed it was. This man wasn't some Roy on _this_ side of the Gate that he had yet to find. This was the one who he had left behind, the one who he had cried for at night more often than not.

"R-Roy?" Edward questioned, tears gathering in his eyes. Fire slowly starting to rekindle within his eyes, staring in to affectionate midnight irises.

The man had been drawing Ed's face closer to his own, when he heard the sound his name come from his young lover's lips, he smiled.

Just before their lips touched, for the first time in so _many_ years…Roy whispered endearingly, "You have no need for flowers anymore, Edward. I'm here."

And before continuing the action, Roy continued his sentence,

"I love you; I love you so much…"

**hehe! Now wasn't that cute! Roy's on Edo's side! Hehe!**

**Hmmm… so me and my friends notice I say "hehe" a lot….so we have decided it must mean something!** **(other than laughing/giggling/chuckling/ect…)**

**So I want to have a contest! Hehe! (again, here I go!)**

**Me and Meep-chan have already decided what it means.**

**I would like fore you all to guess at what it means!**

**The winner (person who guesses it correctly or close enough), I shall write a story of their choosing (pairing, genre, plot even), and post it up for them! ~hehe!**

**So do YOU know what "HEHE" means????**


End file.
